Domestic Bliss
by Ellixer
Summary: In the Amazon camp Gabrielle suggests settling down. Xena is not one for domesticity. I suppose this is finished.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Domestic Bliss

Rating: M

Author: Ellixer

Pairing: X/G

Disclaimer: Characters and show are owned by Universal and others. The story is mine. I make nothing.

Note: Xena's reaction to Gabrielle's suggestion of domestic bliss.

She says the words 'domestic bliss' and I cringe on the inside. Me and domestic do not belong in the same sentence. There's a part of me that want's to give her what she dreams of but I'm not sure that is something I can accomplish. I like quiet nights under the stars, a different village every few days, and the solitude that is us. She's standing there with this look on her face of such hope and happiness. I can't say no out right, I don't want to crush her, but I know even though I promise to think about it, there won't be much debate for me.

The night has come, but those Amazons seem to find a ritual with everything they do. Gabrielle is still out there doing some ceremony, I'm sure very reluctantly. Eve is down for the night and there is nothing left for me to do. I lie on the bed staring up at the roof of the hut. This is the life I would be living. Nothing to do really except wait for her to come home? I can't just sit around and do nothing, I'd go crazy.

It's late when she stumbles in, groaning and mumbling to herself. She stops a moment to look at Eve, then proceeds to flop herself on her bed.

'Have fun?' I smirk, rolling on my side to look over at her. She sighs, hitting the bed with her hands.

'They are exhausting me.' There's a slight wine to her voice. I can't help but chuckle a little. 'It's not funny.' She grumbles sitting back up looking at me.

'It is a little.' She scowls and I grin. Pushing myself up, I walk over to her bed, grab her hand and pull her to her feet. Her arms wrap around my waist, my lips find her neck.

'I think they're gonna kill me.' She mumbles against my chest, a small laugh escaping.

'You want me to go beat up some Amazons?' I pull away, looking at her with a grin. She slaps my arm playfully.

'Stop.' I shrug.

'Offers on the table.' Her head shakes at me. I pull her close again, finding the place on her neck I had been paying special attention to just moments before. 'You are wearing way too much.' I try to slide my hands up under her various layers of tops. My hands are cold against her skin causing her to giggle and pull away.

'And your hands are cold.' She wrinkles her nose at me. I can't help but stare into her eyes, feeling myself slip into a trance. I grab her head piece and toss it aside, caressing her cheek with the back of my hand.

'I hope you're not too tired.' She cocks her head at me a moment, a smile growing on her face.

'Depends.' Her eyebrow raises up in question. My tongues crawls across my lips as I begin to think of all the things we could be doing. I lean down capturing her lips with my own. There's something I love about being taller than her, always being the one to lean down close when she struggles to reach. I try to shed her of her layers in as quick a fashion as possible. The kiss broken, she stands before me naked from the waist up, a vision in my eyes. I suck in a deep breath then let it out in a rush. Sometimes I wonder if I'll always feel this way when I look at her. There's still some innocence left in her eyes, a gentle soul hiding behind the body of a burgeoning warrior. My fingers trace down the muscles of her arms then back up. I cup her face with my hands, bringing our lips back together, our tongues and our bodies melding. She groans, her body presses against mine as her fingers grasp at my back.

'Now you're wearing too many layers.' She mumbles against my lips and I don't hesitate to respond, pulling my top off in a quick movement. Our kiss interrupted for a second, but reunited in a more passionate frenzy. I find my way down her jaw to her neck, then the hollow of her throat. She throws her head back as my tongue traces up her throat, a groan vibrating through her body.

I lay her back on a pile of furs and pillows, one hand on the small of her back, the other holding me up above her. Her eyes glisten with lust and passion, I'm mesmerized by them again. I pull her hips up against mine, though we're both still covered from the waist down. Something I easily fix with a few movements.

I sigh as our bodies press skin to skin, the feeling is intoxicating. Her fingers grasp at my back, nails digging in to my skin as my lips find her nipple, sucking and nipping. Every bit of her is toned. My fingers trace every curve and dip of her hardened body. She pushes me over, rolling on top of me and straddling my stomach. Her hands grasp and massage my chest, her hips grind against me in a slow exotic movement.

A string of curses leaves my mouth as I watch her body move above me; her breast bounce, her lips part as she gasps. I grab her hips, pulling her down harder against me trying to increase the friction. I watch as she bites her bottom lip, her hands going up to play with her own breasts as her body arches. By the God's.

Sweat begins to glisten on her body, I'm finding it hard not to throw her down and take her from behind. She reaches down, a fingers begins to play with her clit. Her breath hitches, and that is all I can take. I flip us both, an arm hooked around her waist as I keep her on her knees, my other hand squeezing her breast. I nip and kiss her ass, which is displayed before me in perfect roundness.

'Queen Gabrielle!' A call outside the hut.

'Son of a Bacchae!' I exclaim as I fall down on my back. Gabrielle gives me this look of confusion and frustration. 'Seriously?' She shrugs at me.

'Queen Gabrielle!' This is not going to work for me.

'Coming!' She gives me a look of apology and kisses my cheek as she throws her clothes back on. In a minute she's rushing out the door to a contingent of Amazons. This is so not going to work.


	2. Chapter 2

I think I say it just to hurt her, mean I know. I know the words will hurt and I also know she won't fight me on it. Maybe that's part of the problem, I want her to fight. Her face is somber but resolute. If I am going to do this, it's all on me.

'You really mean that don't you?' I can hear the hurt in her voice.

'Yes, I do.' I don't.

I'm not going to waste time talking about this though, she might just change my mind with another pained look. I stalk back towards the hut and I wonder why I refuse to even try for her. She forgives me at every turn, stands at my back with ready weapons, and cares for my child. Why can't I give her this one thing? I'd just hate it, it's just not me and I don't want to conform.

Packing my things I feel a little off, a little like I'm running away. And for what?

I need a break, need to get away from her and her Amazons. A couple of days is about all I can stand, and if I need to leave her here I will. There's this little tiny part of me that is berating my decisions. There's no place for me here, and I can only hope that she will come running to me. I'm a warrior, fighting is what I do. If I'm not fighting then what am I doing? I have no purpose beyond that.

I sit down with Eve to read the scrolls I have piled before me. I don't know why I've decided to look at these now, but upon reading the first words of the first scroll I instantly feel like an ass. The words she writes are almost reverent towards me. Each scroll tells of us, our friendship, our faith in one another, and this love the God's can't even ruin.

These aren't simple words either. There's a flourish that adds meaning, gives a hint to what she's feeling as she writes. I look at Eve. I'm beginning to waver in my resolve. I have to go see her one last time, I don't want to leave with any regrets. I hand Eve off to Eris and make a search for the Amazon Queen.

She's standing in the sweat hut talking to herself as I walk in.

'What made me think I would be a good Queen?'

'Your heart.' She turns at my words, only slightly surprised to see me standing there.

'Did you pack?' The question holds hope in it that I'd say no.

'Yeah. Almost done.' She just looks at me, no expectations, nothing. 'Listen, Eris found some of your scrolls in my saddle bag.' My mind is made up as soon as she looks at me.

'I must of left them there at the last camp. You can leave them in the hut, Xena.' She's trying to be nonchalant, but she also begins to divert her eyes, as if her fingers were really interesting.

'That's just it, I can't.' Confusion appears on her face. 'I read them.'

'You read my scrolls?'

'I always said I would.' How many times did I say that while dying?

'I didn't think that….well?' There's a mixture of emotions in her eyes and on her lips, but mostly there's this smile that speaks a thousand words.

'I think anyone who writes like you can, who can find the grace in everything that happens, she's sure to make a wonderful queen. And that's worth sticking around to see.' She smiles and wrinkles her nose, looking to her fingers again. She doesn't believe me, but she welcomes the words. I'll try, that's all I can do. All it took was some words, and a look of disappointment to crumble my resolve. I hate to be the one to cause anything other than a smile.

I've forgotten all she has given up just to stand by my side. I've thought of nothing but how I feel because I'm an ass and she deserves so much better than that from me. When she exclaims that she is leaving with me, the relief is instant. I know I don't have to try and pretend to like it here. But yet again she's giving up something of herself, a chance to be a great leader just to be with me. I have to make it up to her, show her that I really do love her. I'll try and leave my selfish tendencies behind, try and be the person she needs me to be.


End file.
